


Slow

by snii



Series: Golden Veins [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, Phase Four (Gorillaz), it's during the time of do ya thing's video., kind of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snii/pseuds/snii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't fix things that are broken, but he'd like to try one of these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> _come on and dance with me_   
>  _yeah, slow_   
>  _skip a beat and move with my body_   
>  _yeah, slow_   
>  _don't wanna rush it_

"Oi, face-ache."

He'd barely heard it over the loud noise the television spewed out before him. Murdoc couldn't tell, but the singer had given him a stare. Those black voids he called eyes would confuse Murdoc, making him unable to tell where the guy was looking at times. It didn't annoy him, no no, but it was... _something_.

Putting his knuckles to his hips, he took long steps and soon stood in front of the widescreen. Eyes narrowed, but 2D hardly paid it any mind. All he did was lean a bit to the side, prop his arm up on the closest arm of the couch, and rest his chin on his palm. He looked almost bored by what was doing on.

Murdoc grunted.

"--What'cha watchin', anyway?" he asked, entirely skipping over the original purpose of his interrogation. Leaning uncomfortably forward, he turned his head and stared over his shoulder. He felt his face scrunch up a bit.

"S'a show."

" _Wow_ , I didn't know that," he replied with a haste roll of the eyes.

"Sorry," 2D responded right after, yet his voice drawled.

When Murdoc turned back at him, he could see exactly what 2D was feeling. Bored as hell. Lazily holding himself up by his hand, eyes half-lidded, and his legs were sprawled oddly out before him?

Yeah.  
He wasn't even sure why he was still up.

Come to think of it, Murdoc never did bother to check the time.  
It was probably late as hell.

"Hey, Muds... Coulda ya, uhh, maybe get outta way?" the singer piped up, eyes looking more alert than before. It caused Murdoc to snap out of his vague trance, consider saying no, but in the end move to plop himself down next to him on the couch.

He was quick to get comfortable, kicking up his legs and setting his feet loudly on the coffee table in front of them while his arms spread out to give him as much space as possible.

2D gave him a quick look before shrugging, resuming his blank staring at the TV.

The silence wasn't awkward. It was like this most of the time now. It was, rather, what happened during it.

Sometimes, Murdoc would catch himself stealing glances at 2D. They weren't noticed, he figured. He was pretty good at hiding that kind of stuff. It never did cross his mind of anything otherwise.

"Wot."

Oh.  
He was caught.

"What do you mean " _wot_ "?" the bassist retorted, immediately glaring elsewhere.

"You're lookin' at me all funny--"

"Yea? What of it, huh?"

"..." 2D stared at him, gradually coming to a squint.

"Oi! Stop that!"

"Why? S'what ya do to me, so why can't I do it?"

After that, they had another moment of silence. Only this time, it _was_ awkward. Too awkward.

Murdoc's face started to twitch, vaguely showing signs of irritation before he _tried_ \-- that was a keyword-- to brush it off. Giving a loud huff, he quickly turned his head away and tried to make himself look busy by staring hard at a wall.

It took a few moments, but, eventually, 2D had returned to his show.

After that, it was quiet. And not awkward.  
Much better.

The bassist slowly felt himself start to relax again. His shoulders dropped, and he had begun to rhymthically drum his one hand against the couch's cushion to whatever commercial that started from the television. His eyes glanced at it. Something about a new cooking set. Lovely.

"Hey," he spoke up finally with his face still turned away.

2D gave a sound of acknowledgement.

"Ya ever t'ink we'll be back?"

This question seemed to have caught 2D off-guard. Maybe he didn't know what he meant. Maybe he was mulling it over. Maybe he wasn't even sure how to answer it. Murdoc, surprisingly, was patient.

"Be back fo' what?" 2D quietly asked, barely making it over the background noise.

"Bein' a band," his opposite replied, voice showing a hint of exasperation as he turned to him with one hand out in theatrics.

This answer made 2D tip his head downwards further into his palm. His eyes shut, and Murdoc subconsciously took note of his eyelashes. He looked tired.

"... Y'know it won't be that easy, Muds," he mumbled.

This made the bassist go quiet. 2D took that as a sign to go on.

"In case ya forgot, you 'nabbed me and put me in a room with a **whale**. We don't got any drums big nuff for Russ. And Nood's just... tired."

Murdoc lifted from his lax sitting, shoulders starting to tense as he set his palms down on the cushion he was sitting on. Pushing hard down into it, he felt his back straighten.

"No offense, Muds, but it sucked," the vocalist stated bluntly, not bothering to even give him a fake-sympathy glance. "And fings are too..." he paused to snap his fingers rapidly, "... _weird_ right now."

"Weird."

"Yeah."

Silently, Murdoc fell back into the couch with his eyes staring blankly at the TV. 2D had started to look at him, having a strange look about him.

"Why?"

Murdoc's tone was quiet and held no signs of hostility. It was weird, hearing this horribly loud mess of a man act so... calm. 2D snorted and turned away, thinking it a trick to say something that would, undoubtedly, goad him into being shoved. 

But, no.

"Hey. Don't ignore me."

He actually wanted to know.

2D swiftly rolled his eyes and resumed looking at Murdoc. When he had turned, he saw the strangest look. It was one of genuine curiosity. A bit of concern. A bit of _fear_. Why did he look like that?

It almost scared 2D.

"'Cos we jus--"

"What 'bout us?" Murdoc interrupted.

"... Ya can't just fix broken things like dat," he replied as coolly as he could yet felt a tug in his chest.

He saw the bassist's lips move silently. It vaguely resembled the words to a song.

2D knew what song it was.

Frowning, he hesitantly began to turn away until he felt a hand grab him by the arm. It made him blatantly flinch, immediately whipping his other hand in front of his face.

Through the tense silence, though, he never felt anything hit him. Gradually lowering his hand, he was face-to-face with Murdoc Niccals.

They were close now. Murdoc had quickly scooted closer with his eyes staring hard into 2D's. The singer had started to cross his legs out of sheer necessity of something to do. Maybe it was a bit of nervousness, too.

"I can try, though," Murdoc murmured, seemingly not noticing the way his opposite flinched. He did, though. It made him let go of 2D's arm, which he somewhat appreciated. "Start wit'that and... and--"

"Muds, it's not--"

"Dammit, let _me **try**_ ," Murdoc nearly spat out, face showing vague desperation.

Nowadays, 2D could hardly tell what was going on in Murdoc's head. Usually, he was holed up in his room talking on that old radio to whoever would or wouldn't listen. He'd hear old songs they had played in the early days of the band. He'd hear what sounded like a phone call every so often. It made 2D curious but not _that_ curious.

Yet, here he was.  
Curious. Enthralled.  
And... concerned.

He felt his mouth drop open faintly, and he almost expected Murdoc to go straight for the kill. Instead, all Murdoc did was stare at him with that same look. The vocalist swallowed and leaned a little forward, letting their foreheads bump against one another.

"... Okay," he said in a calm, somewhat whisper of a voice.

The bassist was slow. Almost hesitant. When their lips touched, 2D expected a bite. He expected it to be rough. But, instead, it was...

... slow.

He'd barely noticed himself being pulled away from the arm he was using as leverage and then, as a sort of sequential order, being pushed down into the newly created space for them.

The cushions felt nice.

" _And welcome back to tonight's forecast..._ " the television droned on, yet they barely paid it any mind.

2D carefully moved to wrap his arms around Murdoc's shoulders and gave a rough tug, effectively pulling him down on top of him.

Barely anything else mattered.

" _...Looks like we're calling for a bit of storms-- looks to last about a few hours. Look out for power outages..._ "


End file.
